Naruto understands his true feelings
by Kim Lundstrom
Summary: This is a NarutoxHinata fanfiction, it hapends a short while after the time skipp, i am not really good at these rewieves so, reed and enjoy, or i will kill you.


**Character description (oh yeah and some places too), read it or die! **(Unless you know who all the characters of Naruto are, then go ahead two pages down… on second thought, **read it or die!**)

**Naruto Uzumaki: **A boy who is the prison of the spirit of the nine-tailed demon fox. He has a knack for getting into trouble and wants to become the hokage ( the most power full ninja in the village and its leader.) He has recently returned to the village from a two year absent.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **He was in the same ninja squad as Naruto before he defected. He is obsessed with gaining power so he can avenge the murder of his clan and kill his brother.

**Sakura Haruno: **A girl in Naruto´s team, she was in love with Sasuke before his defection. She is skilled at controlling her chakra (the force that allows ninjas to use ninjitsu, aka technique) Has an alternate personality called Inner Sakura that says what she really feels.

**Kakashi Hatake: **Naruto and Sakura´s sensei. He has a rather nonchalant attitude, is always wearing a mask and is almost never seen without his book "Make-out paradise". Although it is hard to belive at first glance he is a great ninja.

**Hinata Hyuga: **A really shy girl that likes Naruto. She doesn't believe in herselfbut can actually stand on her own in a fight if she tries.

**Shino Aburame: **A slightly creepy and asocial guy who has his body filled with insects. He is on Hinata's team.

Kiba Inzuka: A loud and headstrong boy on Hinata's team. Even though he can seem a little rough he deeply cares for his comrades. He is never seen without his dog and best friend Akamaru 

**Kurenai Yuhi: **She is the sensei of Hinata. Kiba and Shino. She is one of the youngest team leaders but has no problem managing her team. She had a secret romantic relationship with the now late Asuma Sarutobi and is now pregnant with his child.

**Ino Yamanaka: **An egocentric and loud-mouthed girl who loves her hair. She works in her family's flower store when she is not on a mission.

**Shikamaru Nara: **A lazy and unmotivated boy on Ino's team, he usually tries to avoid conflict solely because he thinks it's too much of a drag to fight. He does in fact have an IQ of 200 but finds the practice of writing a test to be too troublesome. he has now more or less taken over the leadership possition after Asuma's death

**Choji Akimichi: **He is a rather fat or as he likes to call it chubby kid on Ino and Shinamaru's team. He is constanly eating something.

**Asuma Sarutobi: **He was the son of the now late former Hokage and the sensei of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, he cared deeply for his team but was not above using bribery to convince them into doing what he wanted, he tragically died on a mission leaving Shikamaru largely in charge of the team. He secretly had a romantic relationship with Kurenai Yuhi.

**Rock Lee: **A boy who since birth has been unable to shape his chakra and therefore cannot use ninjitsu. Instead he has specialized in taijutsu (body techniques that don't necessarily need chakra). He has some odd personality traits he shares with his sensei Might Guy.

**Neji Hyuga: **A member of the Hyuga clan branch house. He is an excellent fighter and used to be under the assumption that persons cannot change and that who you are is determined by destiny. However after being beaten by Naruto he changed his view on life. He is Hinata's cousin.

**Tenten: **She is a member of the same team as Lee and Neji and seams to have affection for the later. She is extremely deadly with ranged weapons.

**Might Guy: **He is Lee, Neji and Tenten's sensei. He is obsessed with youth and is the self-proclaimed rival of Kakashi and the two frequently "duel" but really they are good friends. He has a special relationship with his student Lee.

**Iruka Umino: **He is a teacher at the ninja academy, he was the first person to actually care for Naruto. He usually buy's him ramen and acts as kind of a father figure for him.

**Jiraiya: **He is one of the three legendary ninja's from Konoha. He is a self-proclaimed super pervert and proud of it. He left the village a long time ago and has since lived as a hermit writing adult novels (the Make-out series that Kakashi reads). He recently acted as Naruto's teacher for two years.

**Orochimaru: **He is also one of the three legendary ninja's but he forsake his loyalties altogether and has recently tried to invade Konoha.He specializes in snake jutsu and the use of a sword, however he knows nearly every jutsu there is.

**Tsunade: **She is the curent Hokage and one of the three legendary ninja's. She can through the use of chakra increase her streangth to super human proportions. She is also a skilled medical ninja, she has taught both these things to Sakura.

**Konoha: **Also known as the village hidden amongst the leafs. It is the most powerful of the great ninja villages, it is the home of Naruto and the others.

**Otogakure:** It is Orochimaru's village in the land of sound. He uses it as a base from time to time and its ninjas all work for him.

**Ichiraku Ramen bar:** It is Naruto's favorite place to eat as well as his favorite place in the village. When he is not out on a mission or at home he can usually be found here. 

**Genin: **The lowest rank of ninja, they are grouped in pairs of three and are assigned a Jonin sensei.

**Chunin: **The term used for "middle rank ninja" they are grouped in pairs of three they keep from when they were Genin, they are also still under the tutelage of the same Jonin as before.

**Jonin: **The term used for "elite ninja" they are usually put in charge of a Genin team.

It had happened so fast nobody understood it really before it was too late. Naruto had been captured by a group of ninjas from Otogakure, in other words by Orochimaru. Every one gathered at the Hokage's tower. The next course of action was uncertain, most wanted to go after them whilst some wanted to just let them get away saying it was still just Naruto after all. All the Chunin where waiting outside for the order to go after them. Kiba suddenly noticed Hinata was not there, this was strange… where could she be?

She was actually at the same moment pursuing the kidnappers through the forest. When she had heard what had happened something awoke in her, something she had never felt before. She jumped from tree to tree and suddenly found them, they had made a campsite and was now celebrating their successful mission when Hinata suddenly jumped down and glared at them with her Byakugan, she assumed a battle position. Naruto looked up and said

- No! Hinata it's too dangerous!

The three sound ninjas laughed at her and one of them foolishly walked up to her mistaking her for "just some girl". Before he understood his mistake Hinata hit him with three fast gentle fist strikes to the stomach and heart region, he stood there for a second then coughed up some blood and collapsed. The other two were stunned, but now they knew that the girl in front of them was indeed not "just some girl". One of them jumped up a tree and seemingly disappeared. The other one threw a large amount of needles at her, she managed to dodge them but then the first appeared behind her and stabbed her with a kunai. She fell to the ground, just as he was going to finish her she used the body exchange technique and replaced herself with the other sound ninja who was then pierced to death. His comrade stared in disbelief at the corpse. Then he felt an intense pain in the back and fell down over his friend, Hinata stood behind him with a confident look on her face. Naruto just stared at Hinata, was she really this good? Suddenly Hinata noticed that Naruto was looking at her and she looked away a bit. She walked over and freed him from the chains, then she saw the seals on Naruto's hands, as long as those seals were in place he could not utilize any jutsu at all. Suddenly they heard something, two more sound ninjas emerged from the woods, and then three more from another direction. Hinata didn't even get a chance to ready her self, one of them made a kick and through an air vent under his shoe it sent an airwave straight at her which caused her to fall to the ground. Every attempt she made to rise, one of the ninjas attacked her, and two more were holding the furious Naruto down. Now one of them picked her up and held her as the other punched and kicked her in the face and stomach. Then something happened, Naruto's rage and the nine-tailed chakra somehow broke the seals and he threw the two unprepared sound ninja off the ground, his eyes were now a ferocious yellow and his nails had grown to long claws, an aura of red chakra surrounded him and he rushed at the remaining three on all fours. He made a leap at the first one and pushed him to the ground, he gave him a strong blow to the head. Then grabbed one of them and tossed him into the other one and said.

- You keep your hands off her, or I'll kill you, believe it!

The two ninja were terrified, he was like a demon. They tried to make a run for it but Naruto made a leap grabbed both their heads and slammed them into the ground leaving two small craters. He breathed heavily but suddenly calmed down. His eyes turned to their normal blue color and the claws reverted to nails, he turned to Hinata. He walked over to her and said.

- Hinata, are you ok?

Hinata looked up at him and could only answer weakly.

- Naruto-kun I… I tried…

She passed out and Naruto put some wood on the campfire.

After about an hour Hinata woke up and saw Naruto sitting by the fire thinking to himself. She got up and sat down next to him. Naruto smiled and said.

- Oh! Great you're awake!

Hinata looked away and rubbed her index fingers together.

- Um… Naruto-kun… what happened? Weren't your hands sealed?

- Yeah, but I somehow broke them and then I showed those guys, believe it!

Hinata looked at him in admiration, he was so strong and confident, and somehow when she was near him she felt strong too. She suddenly realized he was looking at her and she blushed and looked away. Back in Konoha they had decided to go after the kidnapers, the Chunin were paired together with their Jonins and off they went. Meanwhile back at the campsite Naruto had decided to take a small tour of the surroundings to see if there were more of Orochimaru's goons around. He had told Hinata to stay by the fire, she was badly hurt and could barely move anyway. As Naruto came back from his recognizance he said.

- I couldn't find any more of them, but I wont drop my guard.

Hinata was so weak now she could barely answer, the sloppy bandages Naruto hade made from torn bitts of the sound ninjas clothing did little to stop the bleeding but it was better than nothing. After nearly half an hour Naruto thought he heard footsteps. He got up and assumed his battle stance. Suddenly he heard a voice from right behind his shoulder.

- You know, I remember last time I did this to you.

Naruto almost jumped and turned to see Kakashi standing right in front of him.

- Kakashi-sensei! How did you find us?

- Well you are having a fire lit, you have left plenty of tracks to follow and since you are up wind the smell of the smoke gives you away.

- Yeah, but that's because I wanted to be found otherwise you would never find me, believe it!

Kakashi laughed and shouted.

- I found them!

Soon the other shinobi from Konoha appeared from every direction. Finally Naruto passed out from exhaustion and they were both carried back to the hospital in the village. When Hinata woke up she saw Naruto lying in the bed next to hers and when she turned she saw Kiba and Shino sitting by the door. As soon as they saw her eyes were open they rushed over to her. Kiba stared and asked.

- How are you? Are you feeling ok?

Hinata nodded, she was still weak after the fight. Shino looked at her and said.

- It was a good thing Naruto was there, a few more blows and you wouldn't have made it.

Hinata suddenly remembered.

- Is… is Naruto-kun all right?

Kiba looked shocked at the fact that she talked, and then smiled and nodded. Hinata relaxed and went back to sleep. When she woke up again she was greeted by Naruto.

- Hi Hinata, how are you feeling?

- I… I'm fine, thanks Naruto-kun.

Hinata blushed and looked away, Naruto was actually caring about her. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she didn't have the courage… no, she had to tell him.

-Na… Naruto-kun.

- Yeah?

- There is something I… I want to tell you… I…

But before she could finish, Kiba got into the room, when he saw she was awake he yelled out the corridor. Kurenai, Hinata's Jonin teacher entered the room and smiled at her.

- Thank god you are awake, you have been sleeping for ten hours now.

Hinata looked at her teacher and noticed that several other people were coming in. It was all of the Chunin teams and their teacher's. Neji rushed over and grabbed his cousin's hand and said.

- Hinata, are you ok?

- I… I'm fine.

Naruto was a bit shocked, he remembered how mean Neji had been to Hinata at the Chunin exams, how he had insulted her and told her she was a failure, but now he seemed to really care for his cousin.

The doctor came in and was shocked by all the people and told every one to get out insisting that Hinata needed to rest.

After two days her wounds had healed so much that she could at least walk by her self, but she shouldn't attempt to fight in at least a few weeks. She usually spent her time watching Naruto and the other's practice. One day Neji came over to her and sat down. He looked at her and said.

- You like Naruto don't you?

- W… What?

- I have seen the way you look at him, and how you look away when he looks at you.

- I…

Neji smiled and looked at his cousin, yes she had become more confident in her self but he guessed this was her weak spot. Hinata looked back at him and said.

- But… but I can't tell him…

- You just need to find your courage.

Then Lee yelled for a match with Neji and he had to go, but before he left he turned and looked at Hinata and said.

- Tell him

Hinata blushed and looked down, Neji shock his head and went over to the training field. After a few hours everybody started to head home except for Naruto who was staying behind for a while. Hinata decided to take Neji's advice and went to talk to Naruto.

- Um…. Naruto-kun…

Naruto turned around smiled and said.

- Hey Hinata!

She blushed and looked down a bit.

- Um… I… I have to tell you something… I… I… I like you…

Naruto didn't seem to get it at first but then he understood what she meant.

- So that's why you always look away from me when I talk to you?

Hinata was blushing heavily and nodded. Naruto laughed and said.

- I thought you were just scared of me like the others, and that was why you looked away.

Hinata started to rub her index fingers together and looked down. She was still very shy and felt a bit embarrassed that she had told him. Naruto looked at her for a while then said.

- You know… I think I like you too, there is something with you that makes me feel that no matter who you are if you fight hard enough you can become anything you want.

This was a bit too much for Hinata and she passed out. Naruto didn't know what to do so he screamed for help and a few people nearby came running and they decided to take her back to the hospital. Naruto felt a little bad that he had made Hinata pass out like that. He wanted to make it up to her and as he passed the Yamanaka flower store he got an idea. The bell rang as the door to the shop opened but Ino was as usual reading a magazine and said without putting it down.

- Welcome to the Yamanaka flower store, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask.

- Eh… yeah I need some help.

Ino sighed and looked up and nearly lost her breath when she saw Naruto, he had never been in there before.

- Oh, hi Naruto, eh… you needed some help?

- Yeah, I'm going to buy some flowers for Hinata in the hospital, you know because I made her pass out.

Ino raised one eyebrow.

- You made her pass out? What did you do to her?

- I don't know, I was just talking to her and then she passed out, believe it!

Ino looked at him hopelessly confused, laughed then said.

- Well, let's get to those flowers then.

She walked over to a couple of flowers and said.

- These will be great, and nothing says I'm sorry like flowers. How many do you want?

- Eh, I'll take five, and one of those too.

Naruto pointed at a bright orange flower.

- Ok, here you go, that's twenty ryo.

Naruto picked up Gama-chan and Ino couldn't help but laugh at the frog shaped wallet. After Naruto had bought the flowers he placed them in a vase beside Hinata's bed.

Hinata woke up and saw the flowers next to her bed, she red the greeting card attached to it and passed out again. When she finally came over the shock she felt really happy, Naruto had bought her flowers. She was ready to leave the same day and decided to pay Naruto a visit to say thanks for the flowers. On the way she met Kiba and Akamaru as they were walking down the street. Kiba waved and said.

- Hey Hinata. Where are you going?

- Um… I'm going to see Naruto-kun…

- Ok, I think he is at the Ichiraku Ramen bar, as usual.

- Thanks… goodbye Kiba.

- Goodbye Hinata.

- As Hinata walked down the road something just struck Kiba.

- Why is she going to see Naruto?

When she got to the ramen bar there was nobody there, apparently Kiba was wrong. She decided to try at his house so she started walking, she met several people along the way, it was very lively around town today. She was about to go up a few stairs to the street where Naruto lived when someone called out her name. She turned around and saw Sakura waving at her, she walked over.

- Hi Hinata, you feeling better now?

- Yes, thank you Sakura.

- What are you doing here by the way?

- Um… I was going to see Naruto-kun…

- Oh, ok, I think he's at home, but I really got to go, bye Hinata.

- Goodbye Sakura.

She got to his house and knocked on the door. Naruto opened and smiled when he saw her.

- Hi! Good, to see that you are feeling better.

- Um… thanks for the flowers, they were really nice…

- You like them? Good, I wanted to apologize that I made you pass out like that.

Hinata blushed and started rubbing her index fingers together, and then Naruto said.

- You want to come in?

Hinata drew her breath, and nodded, but as she took a step she tripped and fell forward and she landed so she accidentally kissed Naruto. As fast as she understood what had happened she blushed and hid her face in her hands. Naruto looked at her and said.

- Are you ok?

- I… I'm sorry Naruto-kun.

- What? That? It was just an accident, you don't need to feel embarrassed. I mean look at me I have done worse things on purpose and that never make me embarrassed, believe it!

Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto, he always made her feel so confident, they both went inside and Naruto scratched his neck.

- Eh, you have too excuse the mess, I don't clean very often.

Hinata looked around, it was really messy, but somehow it felt warm and homely, she had never felt like this at home, there she just felt cold and unwanted.

- I think it's nice anyway.

- I'll give you a tour, come on.

He showed her the house and suddenly said.

- Now, this is my favorite spot in the house.

They got out on a balcony that faced the city square it was really beautiful. They sat down on a wooden bench next to each other and looked out over the city. Then Hinata turned her head and looked at Naruto, he was still looking out over the scenery when suddenly she kissed him on the lips, this time it wasn't an accident. Naruto was a bit shocked but made no attempt to pull away. However they where not really alone, down on the street Kiba had decided to find out why Hinata was going to see Naruto, and he had a plain view of them, at first he was going to yell to Naruto to let go but noticed it was Hinata that kissed him. Kiba laughed to himself and decided to leave. Hinata let go of Naruto and blushed, he smiled at her. Hinata got up hid her face and said.

- I… I'm sorry…

She ran out the door. Naruto looked confused, why did she run away? Then he began to think about what they had done and everything made sense, the he realized he should properly go after her to make sure she didn't pass out again. A scream for a doctor confirmed that she had indeed passed out again.

So for the third time in a short time Hinata ended up in hospital, and most people partially blamed Naruto for it but this was more of a way to tease him because the rumors had spread of Naruto and Hinata's kiss. Naruto did not take the insults very seriously though, but now he knew something else, he did really like Hinata, he supposed he always had but he just never knew it. Naruto was sitting down at the ramen bar and had started on his fifth bowl when he heard someone.

- Hey, Naruto, mind if I sit down?

Naruto turned around and saw Iruka standing behind him. Naruto smiled and said.

- Of course not, sit down Iruka-sensei.

- I have heard some rumors about you Naruto.

- Nyaha! Only old ladies listen to rumors Iruka-sensei!

- Ha, very funny Naruto, I just want to say that, be careful, Hinata is a frail girl, don't hurt her.

- I would never hurt her! I don't hit friends, that's just wrong, believe it!

- I meant her feelings. She really likes you.

- Yeah, I know that, I like her too. I think I always have.

- That's good Naruto, now let me buy you a bowl of ramen.

- Wow! Thanks Iruka-sensei!

Iruka laughed and the two friends talked for a long time about this and that. As they where talking Kakashi suddenly came out of nowhere and said.

- Naruto, they want you at the hospital.

Once again Naruto nearly jumped from the surprise of Kakashi's sudden appearance.

- What, something happened?

No, but Hinata has been asking for you.

- Oh… well I'll get going.

Naruto walked over to the hospital only to be stopped by the doctor outside Hinata's room.

- Maybe I should tell her, just so she is prepared, we don't want her to pass out again, you seem to have that affect on her.

The doctor walked into the room and after a few seconds came out and nodded. Naruto went inside and Hinata was sitting on the bed, she blushed a bit as he entered.

- Hi Hinata, I am sorry I made you pass out again.

- No… don't be, I… I'm sorry for running away like that, but I was just confused, I… I am sorry about yesterday…

- Don't be sorry, it was… nice

Hinata blushed again, rubbed her index fingers together. She looked at Naruto and said.

- I… I thought it was nice too…

Then one of the doctors came in and said to Naruto.

- There is a man by the door, he says he wants to speak to you.

- Ok, tell him I'll be out in a second.

The doctor left the room.

- I just got to go see what this guy want, then I'll be back, believe it!

- Thank you… Naruto-kun.

As Naruto got out the door he heard a voice.

- Haha! Nice job Naruto, that's the spirit!

- Naruto turned around and saw Jiraiya sitting on the roof.

- Ero-senin? What are you doing here?

- Don't call me that! Well, I heard about you and your little flirt so I decided to congratulate you.

- Jiraiya jumped down from the roof and gave Naruto a big thumbs up.

- But, how did you know?

- Well, a man like me has to have his contacts, I know everything that goes on around here, and I mean everything, if you know what I mean, haha!

- You are the same, ero-senin.

- I said don't call me that! But still, I am the world's greatest super-pervert! So is she good looking, is she someone I know and most importantly, dose she have an older sister?

- It's Hinata, you know her right? I don't know if she has an older sister though…

- Hinata Hyuga? You mean the shy girl? Well, if that's who it is, then good job, she is really rich, haha!

- Sensei… I really like her, believe it!

- Huh? Well that just makes it better! You get both love and the money!

- You're hopeless sensei…

- That's right, I am Jiraiya, ladies watch out. I got to go Naruto, but I'll keep an eye on you.

- Goodbye ero-senin!

Jiraiya laughed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto got back inside and back to Hinata's room. She had gotten up and was looking out the window, when she heard Naruto come in she smiled and asked.

- Who was it?

- It was just an old sensei of mine, he had heard about… you know, us.

Hinata blushed and looked down. It was getting late and Naruto had to be heading home, he had a long day of grueling training to do tomorrow. Before he left he walked over to Hinata and gave her another kiss on the lips, Hinata could feel that she was blushing even more but she didn't care. After they had kissed Naruto left and went back home, and yet again their kiss was seen, this time by the peeping Jiraiya outside the window.

- That's my boy haha!

He had to duck for cover as Hinata went back to the window.

The next morning in the training field Guy and Kakashi decided that their teams should train against each other, however as Kakashi's team was currently one man short due to Sasuke's desertion Guy decided that his team take turn's in groups of two to make it even. As the kids were training Guy looked at Kakashi and said.

- I have heard Naruto has finally found the true joy of youth, am I right?

- What? Yeah that's right him and Hinata.

- Ah! Isn't it great to see how your students enjoys their youth to the full.

Guy had tears in his eyes as always when he came to the subject of the happiness of youth. He suddenly pointed at Naruto and shouted.

- That is good Naruto, enjoy your youth to the full!

- You know, they haven't heard our conversation so that might seem a little weird to them…

At the practice field everyone seamed to understand, Sakura nudged Naruto in the side and said.

- I told you she liked you.

- Really, when?

Sakura answered by giving him a blow to the head. All of them had kind of stopped training since their teacher's were to busy having engaging in a match of sumo wrestling.

Lee walked up to Naruto and said.

-Guy-sensei is right you should be happy Naruto, love is the greatest part of life. Like he always says, love is what makes youth the greatest time in your life!

Lee had tears in his eyes as well and made his and Guy's characteristic "nice-guy" pose. Naruto just smiled back, he didn't understand a thing Lee was talking about. Tenten had also joined the group and said to Naruto.

- You know, I never thought that she would actually dare to tell you.

- Huh? You knew she liked me?

They all stared in disbelief at Naruto and Sakura gave him another blow to the head and shouted.

- What do you mean you idiot?! You didn't know she liked you?!

- No… and stop hitting me.

Neji sighed.

- You know, you don't need the Byakugan to see that she likes you

Before anyone could answer they heard Guy's cry of despair as he was beaten by Kakashi. Lee ran of to find out the reason for his sensei's scream. Naruto looked at Neji and said.

- How long have you guy's known?

Sakura's arm was twitching but she fought the urge to hit him again and Neji answered.

- She has liked you since the academy. You know, during the preliminary Chunin exam's she only stood and fought because of you.

- Because of me?

- She was ready to give up, but when she heard you believed in her she fought.

- Speaking of which, you were pretty mean to her back then, and now you really care about her, what happened when I was gone?

- When you beat me… I became a different person, I understood that one can define his destiny, that even a failure can defeat a genius if he trains hard enough. So I thought of all the things I had said to her, and I decided that instead of calling her weak, I should help her get stronger, and that taught me to care for her, she is my cousin after all.

Naruto was stunned, was this really the same jerk that called everybody failures and said all that mean stuff to Hinata two years ago. No this was a new person and Naruto actually liked him more, but he still didn't really like him though, Naruto was not one to forget injustice done to his friends.

As they were talking Kurenai and Shikamaru came along with their teams to train as well, Hinata came too but could still not train for a few days. Naruto volunteered to be the first one to skip his turn as the others practiced and so did Shikamaru. Naruto sat down next to Hinata. Shikamaru lay down on the grass and started looking at the clouds and paid no attention to the training at all.

- Hi Hinata.

- Hi Naruto-kun…

- How are you feeling, you seem a bit down?

- I'm ok… I was just thinking…

- About what?

- About you and me… you can't like me… I am not good enough for you…

- Hey! That's wrong, you are the best girl I have ever met, believe it!

Hinata blushed and said.

- You… you really mean that?

- Yeah, I mean look at you, you are kind, caring and… cute…

- Na… Naruto-kun you really think so?

- Yeah I do, and I never go back on my word, believe it!

Hinata kissed him on the lips but this time it was different, it felt so much better this time, the kiss was deeper and more emotional. The first one to notice something was Neji. He stopped to look and as he did so did everybody else. Most of them cheered at them and Guy once again burst out into tears and said.

- That is what I am talking about Naruto, the joy of youth!

He and Lee made their "nice guy" pose, their eyes were both filed with tears. Kiba shouted at Hinata.

- Woho! Good work Hinata!

Everybody thought this a little strange since Kiba had been the one to spread the rumor of their first kiss. Kurenai smiled and looked at Hinata and thought to herself, "now your happy aren't you Hinata, you finally caught his eye, after all those years." Hinata realized that they were kissing in public but she didn't care, everybody knew anyway and something in her wanted everyone to know.

Since that day Hinata and Naruto has been virtually inseparable, out on the missions they covered each others backs and in the village they spent nearly all their time together. When Naruto turned 18 he proposed and they married. Naruto is now the Hokage and they have three children, two sons and a daughter.


End file.
